


Runs in the Family

by originally, originally reads (originally)



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Saga (Comics)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Double Drabble, F/F, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwendolyn and The Brand share a quiet moment on Demimonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runs in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "campfire" at femslash100.
> 
> Update Feb 2016: Podficced by me for Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI.

[Download MP3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VI/%5bSaga%5d%20Runs%20in%20the%20Family.mp3) | Duration: 00:01:39

"Sophie, huh?" Gwendolyn says, pulling her marshmallow from the slowly dying fire.

The Brand glances over to where the girl lies sleeping, curled up with Sweet Boy at the edge of the firelight. "What about her?"

"Don't play dumb. That spider guy called you Sophie."

"Yeah, well," she says, "you didn't think my parents named me The Brand, did you?"

Gwendolyn shrugs and pops the marshmallow into her mouth. "I've heard weirder." 

She stretches, arching her back under Billy's cape. The Brand follows the movement with her eyes, lingering on Gwendolyn's bared brown skin, her taut stomach, the curve of her back, before she catches herself. Ah, hell; she always goes for the same ones as her brother. She looks away quickly, stares into the embers instead. Some fresh start it would be if she stole Billy's broad.

"He must care for you, is all," Gwendolyn says eventually, breaking the silence. She's staring at the fire too. "To give her your name, I mean. He was willing to die for that little girl."

"Yeah? He always was a fool when it came to women." The Brand tilts her head back to look up at the stars. "Runs in the family."


End file.
